


Wishing you were mine

by Winkcest



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ;)enjoy, Anal, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Caring Jared, Caring Jensen, Dom Jensen, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huge Dick, Hurt Jared, Idiots in Love, J2, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen, Love, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, READ IT I SWEAR ITS WORTH IT, Rimming, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Sub Jared, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Virgin Jared, Worried Jensen, deep voice, etc - Freeform, jensens huge dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: Jensens what Jared always wanted. He’s kept his secret for so long, what happens when a stupid mistake causes it all to crumble down on him? Jareds afraid of abandonment, if he were to lose Jensen he wouldn’t know how to breathe. He was his source of happiness, he loves him in every way possible, and it scares him.PLEASE LEMME KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO I CAN PUBLISH THE REST❤️
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Wishing you were mine

Jared doesn’t mean to stare, but sometimes he does it without thinking. 

Jensen always sits with his legs wide open on the convention chairs, usually his hands or mic would be covering his private area but Jared happens to catch glimpses every now and then. 

Jensen is... probably huge. That’s one thing that drives Jared crazy all day every day. 

From what Jared can tell, his bestfriend is packing down there. 

Jensen had never caught him staring, THANK GOD. He might aswell throw himself off the nearest window if Jensen ever finds out about Jared’s crazy thoughts. 

It’s not just Jensens dick Jared fantasizes about.. 

It’s also those broad muscular shoulders, always hiding behind layers of clothing. 

His arms are absolutely huge. Jared always finds the need to touch and squeeze but he happens to hold himself back. 

Jensens hair.. is gorgeous. He grows it out sometimes and it drives Jared insane. Wanting to tug and pull and run his fingers through it just to see how it’d feel. 

Jensen has full, plump lips and they’re as pink as candy. 

Jensens fingers wrap firmly around the microphone, they’re thick and long and drop dead gorgeous. 

Jared sometimes finds himself thinking about how it’d feel to have them wrapped around his dick instead... he’d often think about sucking Jensen’s fingers into his mouth and guiding them down into his aching hole until Jensen finally pushes them in. 

Don’t even get him started with Jensens voice, Jared happens to close his eyes shut when Jensens too close, his sexy deep voice making every part in Jared’s body squirm. 

In concision, Jensen Ackles is fucking perfect. 

He’s what Jared always dreamed of, he’s wanted his bestfriend for so long and it’s only getting worse as time flies by. 

If Jensen were to ever find out, he’d be so fucked. 

Jared would never want to lose his bestfriend, his rock, his everything. 

Jensens obviously a good looking man and wherever they are, girls and guys always happen to be starting at him. 

It makes Jared’s insides scream in anger. 

He wanted Jensen, all to himself. Wanted his bestfriend to be his so badly, wanted Jensen to own every single part of him. 

Wanted the world to know to stop giving his bestfriend such looks and speaking to him in ways Jared absolutely hated. 

Jared’s jealously spikes up sometimes, he thinks about girls that Jensens been with, and it sickens him. 

Sometimes, and only sometimes.. he finds himself crying. Wasn’t he good enough for his bestfriend? 

No.. obviously not. 

Atleast that’s what he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ONLY A SUMMARY OF WHAT I THINK WOULD BE A GOOD MINI STORY, what do u guys think?? Should I continue....? 😌


End file.
